Gathering of Humors
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Starclan's not just about dead cats watching over clans. They have their own fun too.


**I still can't figure out what's wrong with the document "Temptations of an uninterested single Tom" And... I think I'm going to have to retype all those pages worth of chapters I had typed ahead of time... damn**

**Anyway, here's a short story I thought up about Starclan cats in Starclan. Even dead cats need to have their moment of fun.**

"Bluestar, it's time!"

The starclan she-cat looked up from a vole she had been eating, lost in content for its flavors. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf stood before her, the tortoise-shell she-cat bouncing around as if she were still a kit.

Bluestar frowned. "What is?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Spottedleaf stopped her skipping to look her previous leader in the eye. "It's the time for the Gathering of Humors!"

Bluestar's eyes widened. "Of course. How could I forget such an amusing ceremony!" The she-cat quickly gulped down the rest of her prey, cleaned herself vigorously, then followed Yellowfang and Spottedleaf through the starry forest.

Left and right they could see cats trekking through the same direction as they, talking happily and bubbling with excitement. Starclan was held in a great spectacle today, one that was shared every half moon apart from meeting medicine cats.

They padded down a a steep grassy slope, which dipped steeply down to a pool of water with incredible mass and size; not as large as the lake the clans surround, but large enough. Cats of all shapes, sizes, colored pelts and scents were lined from the front of the Waters' edge all the way to the back of the steep incline. Cats that were father away were in higher elevation to be able to peer into its watery depths.

"Move it," Yellowfang growled, startling a young Star-clan kit.

As Spottedleaf scolded Yellowfang for what she did, Bluestar raked her eyes through the crowd of cats. If anything it was far more large of a crowd than the gathering. Probably even more than all four clans combined. _And this isn't even all of Starclan!_

She finally found the cat she was looking for. Through a tangle of fur and bodies, Oakheart was seen talking to Stonefur and Mosskit. Purring loudly, Bluestar made her way to Oakheart and settled beside him. He looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd act this way with me anymore," he mewed, remembering how Bluestar had turned cold shoulder on him while they were in Starclan so she'd continue to look over her clan.

Bluestar shrugged. "You know as I know that for this ceremony only I'm willing to push my worries aside."

Oakheart blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything else lest he anger Bluestar again.

_Good. _

Bluestar turned to the front of the spectacle, watching as six cats, the recent one's that have died and found the courage to do what they came here to do, padded to the edge of the large pool of water.

Standing beside the cats were three tall and proud Starclan cats whose names were long forgotten but held their position proudly as judges for the naming ceremony, pelts shining and eyes wavering with proudness as the six cats meekly padded before them just within the waters' edge. They were talking quietly, getting ready for the big event.

"What's going on?" a voice beside Bluestar mewed quietly. She looked around to see a a small brown and ginger tom talking to a leopard spotted she-cat. As Bluestar watched, Leopardstar turned her fierce eyes upon the small Shadowclan cat.

She seemed to remember her place however, and her eyes softened. "It's the Gathering of Humors, little one," she mewed gently with a tone Bluestar thought didn't exist in the she-cat's voice, let alone with another clan cat.

"What are we supposed to do?" the small Shadowclan cat asked, eyes wide.

Leopardstar shook her head. "Just sit back and enjoy the event that's about to unfold." She paused. "If it makes you feel any better, this is my first time too. So you're not alone in this."

"I don't understand," he mewed, tipping his head to one side. "Weren't you here to see the others?"

Leopardstar shook her head. "No, I had lost my life not long ago," she sighed.

The Shadowclan cat dipped his head. "I still miss my parents," he mewed quietly.

Bluestar felt something stir within her. A loose memory. One filled with snow and death. She looked around at Mosskit and suddenly remembered.

Leopardstar looked to the front of the lake. The cats were still preparing last minute procedures. Then her eyes roved around the group.

"Where are your other kin?" she asked.

The kit shook his head. "I don't know," he mewed sadly. "Whitewater told me I was a rouge when Shadowclan found me in their territory. They said my parents abandoned me, and I was too young to have survived in the nursery."

Bluestar felt for the young kit. Though Mosskit had died, Snowfur had been able to take care of the kit to make Starclan feel welcoming. And Bluestar and Oakheart were soon able to come to Starclan as well to become a family together along with Stonefur. This Shadowclan kit, however, had no one.

Leopardstar stiffened when the kit mewed it was a Rouge. Bluestar tensed, remembering the she-cats angry affinity for any cat outside the clans, especially a rouge.

The leopard-spotted she-cat suddenly purred, though it appeared forced. She wrapped her tail around the small shadowclan kit. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll watch over you," she mewed gently.

The shadowclan kit nodded, visibly relaxing as he snuggled beside Leopardstar.

Bluestar stared. So miracles still do occur.

"Your attention, please!"

She wheeled back to the lake. A large mottled she-cat stepped forward from the large three cats, standing by the younger one's. "Fellow Starclan cats!" she called, her voice reverberating throughout the lake and up the slope for all cats to hear. "It is my pleasure to introduce the Gathering of Humors. A select few of you-" few? Bluestar though "-have been chosen to watch this spectacle. As you know, being Starclan cats we are bound by the living to make their lives as ful-filling as possible before they move on to join us here in the starry haven.

"But at the same time, even Starclan cats deserve a bit of humor themselves every now and then. Otherwise what would be the point of Starclan if we didn't make our home as enjoyable for newcomers as well as the eldest members?"

Yowls of happiness came up, Bluestar joined in as well, feeling like they were all one clan.

The mottled she-cat nodded to one of the chosen six cats. "Longtail. If you're ready."

Bluestar blinked. She didn't know Longtail was doing this as well! She stared at the tabby tom as he made his way carefully to the middle of the lake, as if walking across water was still something he was getting used to. His eyes, which were once milky white are now clear blue as he gazed at the starclan cats before him. Curiousity suddenly perked; she wondered what memories Longtail would reveal.

"Hello Starclan cats," he called, his voice raspy with nerves. "Since I had recently lost my life in the living, and am new in Starclan, I have been given the chance to share with you memories I hold dearest, and which I have been able to speak with the three judges about and know which are best for you!"

He bent down and dipped his nose on the water. The soft ripple sprang from the tip of his nose to spread out across the vast lake. The ripples continued to come, with more vigor and energy. Shapes began to form within the waters. Colors formed, and reflections from the sun high overhead made the lake water sparkle.

"Longpaw!"

Bluestar blinked as she saw a much younger version of Longtail as an apprentice. He didn't have the muscles he did today, and his eyes were wide with curiously many young apprentices owned as the start of a hard life to becoming a warrior.

The reflection of the young tabby tom looked up from a bush he had been sniffing. "Yes, Rosetail?"

A pinkish tabby she-cat came into view on the lake's reflection. "Have you been practicing your battle moves?" she called.

The young tabby flicked his tail excitedly. "Yeah, I have! Here, let me show you this one technique Darkstripe taught me." He instantly got into a crouch, staring at the bush before him. "I stalk up to the enemy like this," he began padding forward cautiously, eyes on the bush. "I make myself look as small as I can so that when I jump I'll look twice as large and and surprise it!"

"Wait, Longpaw!" Rosetail yowled. "That bush-"

But Longpaw slithered forward and jumped at the bush with a battle yowl.

"Ow!" A large clunk followed, and Longpaw fell back from the bush, a dazed look on his face. His eyes were too intent upon the bush to have noticed the tree just behind it.

Purrs of laughter filtered from around the lakes' edge as they watched. Bluestar blinked happily.

"Longpaw, are you okay!" Rosetail mewed, padding to the young apprentice.

"Of course I am!" Longtail mewed defiantly to Rosetail. "It was just a bump!" The false bravado might have held true if Longpaw had not been talking into the clearing while the bemused Rosetail stood behind him. The senior Warrior purred.

"I think you should go see Spottedleaf," she mewed, amusement in her voice. "We don't want you trying to attack our own warriors thinking their rivaled clan cats!"

Purrs of amusement continued to erupt around the lake. Bluestar was surprised Longtail would even show this memory. She supposed the tom had learned humility during his tim in Thunderclan as an elder.

The reflecting images faded, leaving Longtail in a clearing of clear colored water yet again. He stared at the lake thoughtfully for a moment, then dipped his head once again, and shapes took form. In the lake's reflection, a dark striped cat looked at Longpaw as he tried to practice a battle move. Darkstripe.

"No, no, no!" Darkstripe mewed impatiently when Lonpaw landed clumsily on his paws again. "You have to first _feel_ the energy in your legs before kicking up in the air, otherwise you'll just flop like a fish out of water. Here, like this!"

Darkstripe lowered himself to the ground, then leaped. But he had no idea he was standing on leaves. His hindlegs slipped over the leaves and he tripped, floundering back onto the ground flat on his face.

Longpaw flicked his tail, amusement in his eyes. "I don't think that's how it goes." He mewed as Darkstripe spat the leaves from his mouth.

Purrrs of laughter erupted from the cats in the lake. This time Bluestar joined in.

When the images faded from view, Starclan's Longtail stared yet again at the lake. He hesitated for a moment, deciding upon either a memory or if he was cautious about showing what he was about to reveal, Bluestar didn't know. But she didn't have long to wait as he dipped his nose on the water's surface yet again.

He was now a young warrior. His tabby coat was dusty and bloody, and his had a nick in one ear. A grumpy look was on his face as Spottedleaf tended to his wound in the medicine cats den. His ears were pricked outside, where out in the opening two young apprentices, two _very_ familiar apprentices-" Bluestar felt her throat catch "-weremewing quietly to each other: Firepaw and Graypaw. By the look of his dusty bloody fur, Bluestar could guess that Firepaw and Longtail had been fighting. The day Rusty joined Thunderclan to become an apprentice!

Graypaw's reflection flicked his tail in Spottedleaf's den. "I think he was heading towards Spottedleaf's den. She's our medicine cat. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most-"

Purs of laughter erupted from the cats around the lake. Some looked at Spottedleaf, who was staring with shock at what Graypaw said. It seemed she had no iea he had been talking about her.

The reflection continued with the voices of Graypaw talking with what sounded like Darkstripe. "I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" Darkstripe spat, making Longtail's reflection lower his head further in shame within the den as he heard.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed quietly to Firepaw. "is neither young, nor pretty..."

Longtail had heard. He looked around and hissed crossly at Graypaw outside the den for taunting his previous mentor.

"Stay still," Spottedleaf's reflection ordered as the reflection faded, leaving many cats on the ground, purring and yowling in laughter.

Bluestar now knew she was looking at an entirely different Longrtail. He actually showed himself being made fun of by Graypaw after he lost to Firepaw, and took it as good humor! He definitely had changed since Bluestar last saw him in the living.

The reflection became clear once again. Longtail dipped his head, a bit of an embarassment on his face. "Thank you," he mewed, before padding away to sit beside the other three cats.

"I won't be able to do that too, will I?"

Bluestar recognized the Shadowclan kit's voice and turned yet again.

Her neck would start to feel like an owl's if she kept that up.

The kit was looking up at Leapordstar with wide eyes. She would have thought he was speaking in embarrassment if she had not seen the look of wistfullness in his eyes.

Leopardstar hesitated. Then nodded. "I suppose you won't be able to, losing your life so young to not have any memories to share..."

The kit looked down at his paws.

Leopardstar looked uncertain, then licked him between the ears. Bluestar's eyes widened as Leopardstar continued. "It'll be alright," she muttered gruffly. "We'll be able to spend time together here in Starclan and have our own adventures to share with the rest of the clan-mates."

_What in Starclan was wrong with Leopardstar?_

Bluestar shook her head. Though she was in starclan for a long time, Bluestar was still surprised to see a grumpy cat like Leopardstar act so.. gentle!

The mottled she-cat nodded to the group. Bluestar expected her to introduce the next cat that was beside Longtail. It was a gray tom with sleek fur. Riverclan, Bluestar thougt.

The gray tom padded to the middle of the lake. He had a thoughtful look on his face. He waved his tail at the watching cats. "Hello! I'm Rippletail-"

The cat who died on the journey to destroy the beaver's dam!

"-and I'd like to share some memories as well. And, um..."

Lost for words, he dipped his nose to the lake. Like before colors and shapes swirled within its surface.

"Are you going to do that too some time?" the shadowclan kit mewed to Leopardstar.

"Probably not," she mewed quietly.

She probably could not remember anything humorous in her life, Bluestar thought, suddenly feeling sorry for the ex-Riverclan leader. Though Bluestar had suffered in her life, at least she had good plenty of good time and memories that she shared with the other Starclan cats moons after she had died.

Bluestar cleared everything else from her mind as she gazed at Rippletail's memory: of him as a kit trying to grab a leaf from a Warrior-Blackclaw-that he was holding just out of reach from the kit. She felt more at peace and happiness than ever before to share not only territory, but for Starclan cats to trust each other to willingly share memories.

_Not everything,_ a small voice spoke, reminding her of the prophecy about the three chosen one's.

But for now, Bluetar shoved that idea to the back of her mind. She purred along with the other cats as Rippletail's kit form accidentally swiped Blackclaw's muzzle, causing the Warrior to yowl and flinch back, dropping the leaf for the kit to pounce.


End file.
